


What goes on in the AV room...

by Midnight_Arc



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Sex, Kind of non-con, Large Cock, M/M, Passing out from sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 02:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12572132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Arc/pseuds/Midnight_Arc
Summary: After tricking Gonta to watch an adult movie in the AV room, Kokichi's prank ends up backfiring after he must deal with the consequences.





	What goes on in the AV room...

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fanfic for a WHILE (around a decade????? oops). I wanted to do this as a comic strip/ at some point but for now here's the story. Hope you enjoy!

Nighttime was almost upon the academy, and of those inhabiting the area, Kokichi was the only student who wasn't around the dorms. Not anymore. Yes, he went there briefly, but only to deliver a letter. A letter to turn the cogs in a master plan he had. He knew the recipient would respond soon, and so he had little time to prepare, but all he needed was a couple of minutes.

He rushed to the AV room just before the nighttime announcement. As he entered, he darted towards the cabinet on the left, filled to the brim with 18+ rated videos. A sly smile emerged as he plucked a random case out from the wall of porn and made his way to the large screen at the far side of the room. 

DING! DONG! BING! BONG!

A familiar sound echoed throughout the room, though Kokichi didn't really care about that. He took out the old DVD, still sitting in the player. It was a documentary about various insects and their lifestyles. It didn’t take a genius to figure out who was the last person here. He plays with the disk in his hand eagerly. 

His reaction is going to be priceless…

He plopped the porn in the player and hid both the DVD and the explicit case. As he got up, the door behind him opened slowly. A very large man entered the room, scratching the back of his head and ruffling his already messy dark green hair that much more "Kokichi?"

The crafty man in white pulled the most innocent smile he could muster. "Ah Gonta! It's great to see you! What are you doing here so late at night?"

Gonta cocked his head slightly in confusion "Um, Gonta got a letter to come here to watch bug documentaries. Did you get one too?" 

"Hm? Oh that?" Kokichi put his hands on his waist and spoke in a frank manor "Yeah, that was me."

"Gonta did not know you loved bugs so much Kokichi!" the giant's face lit up. 

"Well of course I do! I have the DVD in already so come over and make yourself comfortable!" As Gonta eagerly moved onwards to sit down, Kokichi skipped back to the door and locked the door.

"Hm?" Gonta heard the subtle 'click' of the lock and turned round. By then, Kokichi was already running back to the seat next to Gonta 

"I don't want anyone to disturb us. Think of this as two friends spending time together!" most would instantly run for the door, being in a killing game in a locked room with what could be described as the most untrustworthy individual in the school. But Gonta wasn't stupid - he knew Kokichi wouldn't, or rather couldn't, do anything to him. Gonta relaxed a bit more once Kokichi was sat next to him with the remote in his hand. As Gonta's eyes were glued onto the blank screen, Kokichi face twisted into a sadistic grin. 

At that moment, he pressed play.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After about an hour, the movie screen went blank once more. Kokichi stood up and stretched his arms "Ahhhh…. That wasn't so bad, was it?"

He turned towards the entomologist, who appeared to be frozen in place with his hands resting on his knees. His glasses had drooped slightly, making his reaction all the more apparent. 

Kokichi was slightly disappointed.

There was no overreaction, no look of disgust, no speech about the video being "no good for a gentleman!" or anything like that. He was shocked, of course, his mouth slightly agape and eyes wide as saucers. However, he seemed affixed to it, mesmerized by every act.

"Uh, Gonta? You do realize it's over." his smile had worn away. Things were no longer interesting for him.

"…" no response

Patience growing thin, Kokichi raised his voice slightly "Gonta-"

Snapping back to reality, Gonta jumped up from the sofa and leapt back a couple of metres. "A-ah?!" his face began to heat up and redden. Gonta began to stammer, unsure of what he wanted to say. The Ultimate Supreme Leader was almost ready to leave, until something caught his attention after one last glance at Gonta being a panicking mess.

The crotch area of his trousers was very raised, almost like a half-pitched tent.

It wasn't the reaction he was expecting, but damn things had definitely gotten interesting again. Grinning and brimming with smugness "You need help with that?"

Gonta's trousers were beginning to become very uncomfortable and he knew why. He was always interested in the birds and the bees, mainly since he had seen a lot of animals do it as he was living in the wild. But to see actual people doing it was another thing altogether.

Before he could even answer, Kokichi's hand was already stroking the raised area. Kokichi's hands were small and his touch was soft, but not soft enough for Gonta's trousers to stop being stained by his own precum "Wow you are really hard aren't you?" Gonta's erection had encouraged Kokichi's own, though his acting hid his growing horniness.

The entomologist clenched his teeth as his large shaking hands attempted to force Kokichi's hand away 

"Gonta… Can't…"

Kokichi wanted to tease him more. The smaller one took a step back and removed his top jacket and scarf. After throwing them behind him, he turned to Gonta with open arms and angelic smile, "Nishishi… how about it?"

That was the last straw for Gonta.

He grabbed the supreme leader and threw him onto the couch with next to no effort. Kokichi landed on his stomach, and as soon as he got onto his hands and knees, Gonta already had a grip on the top of his trousers and ripped the fabric like tissue paper. Though Gonta's grip was gone, he could hear the large man removing his own clothes.  
"You could at least try to be gentle, meanie…" Kokichi turned and pouted. He began to roll onto his back as he continued "After I did so much for y-"

His act collapsed very quickly when he saw Gonta. His huge, well defined body completely overshadowing his own. His arms threatened to snap every bone he has. As his gaze lowered, he realized that it wasn't just his arms that could easily break him. It was much, much bigger than he expected. Sure, he expected to be large, but Gonta's dick could really only be described as akin to a tree trunk.  
"H-hey, you aren't going to-"

Gonta said nothing as he yanked his ankles towards him, Kokichi's entrance clearly in view. He then proceeds to spit on hand and vigorously rub his throbbing erection in a useless attempt to lube up. Kokichi's eyes widened. He couldn't move. For the first time in his life, he looked geniunely worried. Scared even. Gonta pressed himself onto Kokichi, waiting impatiently for his anus to relax slightly. The purple haired student squirmed in a desperate attempt to make Gonta miss.

This was his next mistake.

Within moments he felt the other student's thick member squeezing its way inside him. Instinctively he arched his back and his eyes rolled back. With every inch filling his hole, a high pitched groan escaped his small lips. He was at least going in slowly, but it would never be slow enough. Eventually, Gonta's entire length was deep inside the smaller student, and he began to move back out, slowly, but firmly.

Kokichi couldn’t connect his words together, no matter how much he tried. The pleasure of being filled so badly, tied with the slight pain made him feel an overpowering amount of pleasure. Each slow thrust was slowly breaking him.

And yet somehow he welcomed it.

Kokichi was no longer dignified. His drool now leaked from multiple sides of his mouth. He was close and unluckily for him, so was Gonta. He began to pick up the pace of his thrusts, until the sofa jerked forward with every hump. Gonta picked up the little leader by the legs and began pulling him up and down the length of his cock. Kokichi's arms were wrapped round Gonta's neck for stability, though he still felt thrown about like a rag doll. 

"I… I close… I-I'm close..!" Kokichi began shouting, repeating 'I'm close' over and over, Gonta's deep grunts contrasting his high pitched moans in between. Eventually, his muscles contracted and he could feel his own warm cum splatter onto his body. Gonta groans shortly after, shooting his own thick seed inside him. Kokichi's arms released their grip and he felt forward into Gonta's chest.

He had lost consciousness.

\---------------------------------------------------------

When he finally woke, he wasn't in his own room. The room was definitely less cluttered and has more books on the bedside table. He attempted to sit up, but quickly gave up. He was way too sore. Walking wasn't going to be an option for a while.

Gonta entered the room with a cooked breakfast. "Kokichi! You are awake!"

"Very good observation there, Gonta" nobody could ever fuck the sarcasm out of him.

"Are… you okay? When Gonta came to, you were… umm.." Gonta set the food down and dropped his head. Needless to say, he was very ashamed of what he did to him

"… Meh, you were alright." Kokichi shrugged

"R-Really..?" Gonta seemed very skeptical

"Yeah, it's not like I didn’t enjoy it." Kokichi turned away from Gonta after those words, his dismissive tone didn’t match his face, which couldn’t hide his satisfaction "But anyways I am going back to sleep, don't tell anyone what happened okay?"

"Sure.." Gonta, still feeling bad for his actions proceeded to leave

"Maybe next time you could be a bit more gentle." he muttered.

"Did Kokichi say something?"

"Nope, didn’t say a word."

**Author's Note:**

> WHEW DONEEE! Sorry if the writing is meh and scenes are a bit quick, I just loved this idea too much not to do this.


End file.
